The Unlikeliest Of lovers
by K-E-Montague
Summary: Ariel and Rapunzel, interesting. PLEASE NOTE: IF YOU ARE AGAINST HOMOSEXUALITY PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION.
1. Through Translucent Waters

**The Unlikeliest of Lovers**

_Hey, I know I usually write more horror, mostly The Walking Dead, and although the fanfictions I've previously been writing have been technically 'on hold' through some important studies, I have two weeks off now and plan to write more. After watching a TV programme I got this fanfic idea, it's a Yuri about Ariel and Rapunzel. It may seem to follow the same story kind of ideas but just stick by and you'll understand as it continues. As always, please try to leave a review, I'd love to know what y'all think._

_Thanks – Kayleigh :3_

**Chapter 1 – Through Translucent Waters**

Not far away from a small, isolated village was the sea. The children of the village would often play on the white sands beside the translucent waters studying the waves gently lapping over their toes, or digging and through the Earth to create a castle for themselves and their friends, whilst their parents would lay comfortably against the warm sandy floor with their eyes shut, relaxed, their chests gently rising and falling with every peaceful breath. Of course, those restful breaths didn't last long. Sure enough after a few soundless minutes, they were being pleaded by their children to join in with their play, which will surely interrupt the elder's slumber. Relentless, the adults granted the children their wish and out of sheer luck they managed to play continuously for an entire hour in the beaming sun with rapidly growing fatigue. Eventually, the adults told the children that they'd had enough and wished to rest, although that upset a few of them, they agreed they'd played enough today.

One child, secluded from the rest stared at his reflection in the mirror-like water against the bank; he gently trailed a piece of seaweed across the surface of the water and gasped in surprise as it was pulled viciously from his grasp. He stumbled backward, astounded but suddenly became curious. Gently, he crept forward and leant towards the crystallized water, a small red mass was visible beneath the surface and he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Cersei?" The boy called over from his location and after a few seconds, his blonde haired sister walked over reluctantly.

"What do YOU want?" She glared piercing daggers over his shoulder as her frustration grew quickly since she received no reply. "Tommy, I don't have all day...and I really do not want to be seen with you" She placed a hand on her hip and threw a fierce look at her brothers reflection.

"The water..." He continued to stare at the red mass that hid beneath the surface.

"Yes? What about it?" She frowned angrily and scoffed as she turned away, catching eye contact with the friends she'd left playing, they hadn't waited for her and she suddenly swung herself around and pushed her brother into the sparkling water head first.

"Look-" Tommy gasped as he felt himself splash against the cold water and unexpectedly heard the sound of cheer, laughter and loud chatter from older children behind him. Teenagers. His eyes ventured the only place they could go and that was through the depths of water that he was underneath, from there he could see the red mass clearer as it seemed to develop more. He frowned. It began to take the shape of a face, a female face, with bright azure eyes and red lips. His eyes widened and he flung his head out from under the water and stumbled backwards into his sister. Abruptly, she threw him off and jeered in his face.

"Ew! Get off of me!" The people behind her laughed and she gently flicked a strand of her flaxen hair behind her shoulder with a smug smirk.

"C-Cersei! T-There's something in the water!" He shouted in terror and crawled toward her, trembling.

"Something in the water huh?" She looked back at a group of teenage girls and boys who were seemingly her friends and sneered at them triumphantly before turning back and grabbing his hand. "Come on then...let's go for a swim!" She giggled deviously and started to drag him into the water where he'd seen the strange being. He was frightened and didn't want to go, he desperately fought against his sisters grasp but it only motivated the other teenagers to shove him forward, his strength no match to theirs as it sent him tumbling forward creating a loud splash.

He opened his eyes and stared into the dark abyss below the ocean, his eyes stung from the salt and he desperately waved his body about to break free of their grasp, gargling under the water he suddenly noticed the red mass getting closer to him. As it got closer its features became more vivid, it was a woman, just like he'd seen before, he let out a scream that was muffled but the water and at all of a sudden he felt a large wave shove him back onto dry land, he looked up and let out a sigh of relief, the woman that he'd seen was Queen Ariel, she laid against the sand staring up at the older children and she leant on one hand, flicking her tail in the angrily.

The teenagers all looked up astonished and in shock from the wave, they all stood up quickly and ran in the opposite direction screaming for their parents, Cercei gulped and groaned. "Oh...hello you're Majesty..." She gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of her neck guiltily.

"Hm? Something to say Cercei?" Ariel flicked a strand of her long, crimson hair behind her shoulder and raised a brow in disapproval.

Cercei glanced at her distraught brother and she sighed. "I'm sorry for being ever so horrid to you..." She exhaled and stood.

"Your brother, no matter how 'annoying' they may seem is family, part of your, his blood runs through your veins...they're the most important thing in the world, you can't let that pass by, if there's anything I've learnt from being part of your world is: family _always_ comes first..." She smiled charmingly and sighed. "Don't ever forget it" She glanced over at Tommy. "I apologise for scaring you, I figured I'd better make the rest run off" She chuckled and looked over again at Cercei. "You'll be good to him?" She raised a brow with a serious look on her face.

"Yes Ma'am" She smiled and nodded as they watched her turn and dive back into the depths of the ocean, she looked over at Tommy. "Do you want to have lunch with me?" She smiled.


	2. City Girl

**The Unlikeliest Of Lovers**

_Author's note: Well...I got a lovely set of comments on the last chapter XD, hope you enjoy this one...try to leave a review as always_

_Thanks – Kayleigh c:_

**Chapter 2 – City Girl **

"Oh, Flounder; shouldn't family be the most important thing in life?" Ariel gazed upon the horizon as she swung her scarlet hair around her shoulder and began to brush it with a silver piece of cutlery, a fork, gently humming to herself she swayed her cobalt tail around against the waves.

"I think so Ariel, well..._I've_ always thought so" The little fish poked his head out of the translucent water and grinned joyfully, suddenly a small red crab plunged out of the surface and landed gently on the rock beside Ariel. "Ah!" Flounder yelped and hid trembling under the waves. Ariel turned her gaze to the crab and smiled cheerfully.

"Hello Sebastian" She smiled and hummed gently as she combed her hair.

The crab sighed at Flounder and clambered up Ariel's aqua tail so that he was facing her directly; she looked down at him and stopped humming. "Ariel, your father wishes to see you before you head back to the castle, very important" The crab spoke like a father would his daughter.

Ariel sighed and blew an unwanted hair from her face. "Okay..." She grumbled under her breath and turned her head slightly to notice carriages marching up the mountain to her castle. She gasped with glee and grinned from ear-to-ear, Sebastian looked up and groaned.

"Ariel..." He tugged n a strand of her hair to try and draw her attention away from the clopping horses and noisy trumpets.

"Make way for the Prince and Princess of Corona!" A guard shouted from atop the carriage, he held a trumpet and blew it loudly as the carriages continued up the mountain. Ariel grinned and without hesitation dived into the water.

"No Ariel!" The crab yelled and dived in after her.

"Wait Sebastian!" Flounder darted after them with a hurried look on his face

Upon reaching the beach surface Ariel grabbed a towel from against a rock and began to dry herself as quickly as possible, her tail began to shimmer away and her pretty, thin legs emerged, she grabbed a dress and threw it over the top of her before holding it up as she ran to the castle.

The crab reached the bank and crawled against the pebbles with fatigue. "Ariel...come...back" He let out an exasperated sigh as he collapsed against the floor.

Ariel ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she reached the gates and the guards bowed in respect at her presence but she ignored the and swiftly made her way into the castle, in front of her she noticed a man and a woman with linked arms. The woman turned and smiled gently, her short brunette hair covering her face like a mask but her jade green eyes shimmered through.

"Hello Princess..."


	3. Acquaintances

**The Unlikeliest Of Lovers**

Chapter 3 – Acquaintances

Ariel bowed her head in respect and grinned at Eric who emerged from the stairwell and greeted them with open arms. He gestured for Ariel to join him and she excitedly scurried over, Eric tucked an arm behind her back and kisses her forehead, it was soft and the shimmer of love sprinkled through her body. She smiled and looked forward at the new acquaintances, the girl was wearing a simple pale pink dress that made her figure look gorgeous, it flowed gently as she moved and her face flourished with enigmatic features. The man on the other hand, looked cheery and prosperous; his sleek, deep brown hair matched his russet eyes and stubble, and his pearl-white grin illustrated his happiness.

"Eugene! You finally made it" Eric spoke and turned his gaze to the girl. "Is this Rapunzel? My, she looks just as beautiful as you described. I'm Eric and this is Ariel" He grinned and out of the corner of Ariel's left eye she noticed Grimsby emerge from the staircase.

"Ah, I trust the Prince and Princess of Corona arrived safely" He smiled and bowed to them in respect. "If you follow me, I'll show you to your rooms" He beamed in welcome and started back up the stairs.

Rapunzel looked back at Ariel and caught her eye, she smirked playfully and winked. Ariel felt her face going a strange crimson and looked up at Eric to see if he saw that, but he had broken from Ariel's grip and was now ruffling Max's fur. She gulped nervously and once she felt it disappear she turned to him. "Eric, who are they?" She asked, her voice mousy and shy.

He turned to her and chuckled, he pulled her close. "That's Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel, have you never heard of them?" He smirked as if it was obvious and Ariel shook her head, her damp, ruby hair swishing side to side. "Ah, I forgot you had a tail once" He chuckled and Ariel giggled at his remark. "Eugene was once called Flynn Rider, he based his name off a book and became one of the most wanted criminals in all of Corona..." Ariel leant forward, engaged and intrigued, she nodded along as he spoke, wanting desperately to know more. "...Rapunzel on the other hand was a Princess but at birth was stolen from her parents by a ghastly, conniving witch..."

"Why?!" Ariel yelped.

"...Because, when the Queen was giving birth to her, she fell sick and so they searched for a cure yet found none, she was going to die." Ariel shook her head in reject and disbelief, engaged in the tale. "But, at the last minute they discovered a very unique flower which yield the power to heal and keep young whoever used it, the guards delivered the plant and ground it up into a liquid, delivering it to the Queen for her to drink. When she did, she became healthy once more and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, however, this girl was special, the plant had become part of Rapunzel and her hair glowed like a bright, yellow sunset whenever she sang a certain song, healing and returning back to their youth whoever touched it..."

"So the witch stole her because of that?!" Ariel gasped and covered her mouth.

"Yes, and one day Flynn stole the Queen's crown from the castle and as he escaped he stumbled upon a tower, which he didn't know contained Rapunzel. From there she wanted to see the lanterns that the village lit for the 'Lost Princess' every year on her birthday, they set out and eventually managed to become Prince and Princess of Corona...missing some minor details of course" He chuckled and smiled at Ariel's concentration, she nodded.

"Wow!" She giggled. "And you invited them _here_?" She grinned as Eric nodded.

He smiled and held out a hand and she took it gently. "I knew you'd like to meet them, maybe you'll even become friends with Rapunzel" He chuckled and tenderly planted a kiss on her lips.

"Master Eric?" Grimsby called from the peak of the stairs and cleared his throat, Max bounded towards him in excitement and he gasped.

"Yes, Grimsby?" He chuckled and watched as Max desperately nudged him for cuddles.

"Will Master Fitzherburt and Mistress Rapunzel be joining us for the meal tonight, Sir?"

"Of course!" Eric called and grinned happily as he turned to Ariel. "Why don't you go and get ready?"

"Okay!" Ariel said excitedly and gently loosened her grasp on his hand she ran up the stairs and onto the landing, she walked towards her bedroom door which was already open, she frowned and peered inside. Rapunzel was admiring her trinkets, examining all of the small knick-knacks and gadgets curiously. "Hey!" Ariel called, making Rapunzel gasp and drop what she was holding, Ariel ran towards the broken trinket and tilted her head sadly at the mess – it was her china angel that was holding a bouquet of roses.

She started to sweep up the bits with her hand, gently. "Oh, here let me help!" Rapunzel exclaimed and began doing the same when suddenly, their dainty hands touched. They looked up at each other, Ariel's sapphire eyes reflecting Rapunzel's emerald. They both started to blush and quickly pulled their hand away. "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry" Ariel chuckled playfully and finished sweeping the remains of the angel. She stood to her feet and Rapunzel gently handed her the rest of the pieces. "Thank you" She smiled gratefully and walked over to a small pal blue trash can with a plastic bag wrapped around the rim, she emptied the contents from her hand into the bag and gently clapped them together, making sure there wasn't anything left that could hurt her.

She turned slowly to look at Rapunzel; she was in a short pink dress that looked like a night frock and fluffy pink slippers. Her posture was closed and her hands were clasped nervously, she looked down with a cerise glow across her cheeks. "I'm sorry I broke that...I-I can get you another" She looked up; her jade eyes thrived with hope.

Ariel chuckled. "Its fine, it's just some knick-knack I found at the bottom of the ocean, I can get another" She smiled optimistically.

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Oh, you're a mermaid aren't you?!" She exclaimed in a sudden tone of enlivenment.

Ariel smirked slightly. "Yeah" She giggled. "What's so great about that? Your hair can glow!" She grinned happily.

"_Could _grow, Eugene cut it off, remember?" She tittered, gently flicking a lock of her brunette hair.

"What? Why?!" Ariel gasped.

"Because he didn't want me having the powers, that way Mother Gothel couldn't use me anymore, so he cut it off, leaving me with this" She giggled gently playing with her short strands of hair.

Ariel smiled gently. "I think it's beautiful"


	4. Emeralds and Sapphires

The Unlikeliest Of Lovers, Chapter Four: Emeralds and Sapphires

"Miss Ariel? Mistress Rapunzel?" A familiar, elderly voice echoed from the bottom of the marble staircase and broke the Princess' stare. Rapunzel gently handed over the remainders of the angel's broken wings and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear guiltily.

'I wish I could come with you…' Rapunzel whined and looked to the ground. 'T-To the Ocean…' She stammered in correction.

'I wish it were possible! I'd love the company!' Ariel grinned from ear-to-ear and winced her eyes almost as if she were imagining the fun they would have under the water together. Rapunzel continued looking to the ground with a depressed demeanour. Ariel's heart sunk and she quickly tried to redeem Rapunzel's pretty smirk; she suddenly grasped her dainty hand and ran out of the room with her, leading her downstairs. Once at the bottom of the staircase she met face-to-face with Grimsby who looked at her with confusion. 'Sir, is it okay if you ask Eric and Eugene to wait for a moment? I wish to show Rapunzel something cool!' She giggled.

Grimsby looked at them both with a disordered look and shook his head. 'Very well, I shall inform Master Eric and Master Eugene – don't be too long Miss, your dinner is served'

Ariel nodded and began out of the room with a steady pace, once they had exited the castle and left out into the misty, salty, night-time air she slowed to a walk. 'That's where I met Eric for the first time' She gestured to point towards the seafront with her free hand and started down the sandy staircase.

Rapunzel stopped. 'Oh, I don't wish to get your home sandy' She furrowed her brows but Ariel only replied with a tug of her hand and a smirk on her lips. Rapunzel followed as commanded.

'And that…' She took a deep breath. 'That's my home' They looked out onto the navy horizon, the only light that reflected down upon them was that of the moon and the misty glow portrayed a calm and peaceful aura.

'It's…beautiful' Rapunzel gawked, her mouth wide open in awe and wonder and her eyes peeled in a gaze. 'I've never seen anything like it in my life'

'You've never seen the Ocean?' Ariel pondered.

'Oh, no, I lived in a tower until I was eighteen and from then on it was lakes and harbours' She chuckled and turned her head to meet Ariel's gaze. 'W-What?' She stammered and her cheeks flushed pink.

Ariel hesitated and her mouth opened as if she was about to say something important but she turned away at the last second. 'It's nothing…' Ariel looked back at the Ocean and took a deep breath. 'I love to visit my Father…and my sisters of course' She smiled. 'I thought you'd like to see'

'I did, I really, really did' Rapunzel giggled. 'Thank-you' She smiled back.

That was when the two of them both gained deep, red blushes in their cheeks and shot away from each other's hands, Rapunzel put hers behind her back and Ariel stroked them through her hair. 'U-Uh…anyway' Ariel gulped. 'There's still more for you to see, but that'll have to wait until tomorrow' She grinned with a teasing look in her eye.

'S-Sure' Rapunzel answered and then turned back to face the castle. 'It's getting late, we don't want them to worry'

Ariel nodded. 'There's a lovely meal cooked for us' She smiled and Rapunzel smiled back.


End file.
